Running Until I Get To You
by Sarkney101
Summary: Brooke ran to the only place she could, Haley’s. BALEY. This is my first Baley fic so don't kill me. Brooke runs to Haley to find that the girl is what she always needed and always wanted. On Hiatus
1. Thanks

Brooke Davis was the type of girl who never ran away when someone wronged her, but when she saw her best friend and her boyfriend joined at the lips the only thing she could do was run. She couldn't confront them after feeling her heartbreak as the images ran over and over in her head. Lucas and Peyton, the two people she trusted most had broken her. The worst part of running was she had nowhere to run. She couldn't run to Peyton for help or Lucas for comfort. Running to Karen was a no because she couldn't break the heart of the woman who was more of a mother to her then her own. Brooke ran to the only place she could, Haley's. She furiously knocked on the door until it finally opened.

"Brooke, what happened? Are you ok?" Haley asked as she let the girl in.

"No, Lucas." Brooke couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down once again. Haley wrapped her arms around the girl as the tears continued to flow. She knew what had happened. Brooke found out about Lucas and Peyton. Feeling Brooke wrapped in her arms so vulnerable made Haley hate her best friend for the first time in her life. Brooke eased off of Haley and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry just coming to you like this after what happened with Nathan. It isn't fair. I'll just go." Brooke said turning to leave. Haley reached out and grabbed the cheerleaders arm softly. She turned her back around.

"Brooke you are more then welcome to stay here. I want you to stay." She replied staring into Brooke's red eyes.

"Thanks."

"Oh come here." Haley opened her arms again and Brooke allowed herself to become wrapped up in the smaller girl. Brooke laid her head on Haley's shoulder and smiled to herself. It felt good to be hugging Haley. Brooke eventually pulled herself away from Haley and found it difficult to do so.

"Do you want something to eat?" Haley asked leading Brooke into the kitchen.

"What can you make tutorgirl?" Brooke countered obviously in a better mood since being with Haley.

"Well I make some mean macaroni and cheese if I may say so myself."

"Really well there is one offer I just can't refuse." Brooke grinned as Haley began shuffling around the cabinets in the kitchen. Haley was in the middle of full on freak out mode though.

"_Am I actually making dinner for Brooke Davis, the girl I've been in love with for the past year? Ok James don't freak out and go into full on babble mode just relax."_

"Hey Haley, do want some help over there? You've been looking for the box for like five minutes now." Brooke said getting off her stool and going over to help Haley. As Brooke came over to help, Haley's phone went off. Brooke nodded for Haley to get in while she looked.

"Hello?" Haley said picking up the phone

"Hey there." Came the voice of Nathan Scott

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really just wanted to see if you want to catch a movie tonight." Haley looked quickly at Brooke.

"Uh I can't."

"What why not?"

"Brooke's over right now." Brooke heard her name and turned to Haley showing off the macaroni and cheese box that she found. Haley smiled at her.

"Wow what a minute, you mean Brooke Davis? That girl who you've crushed on for the past year?" Nathan said not believing what he had just heard.

"Yes Nathan and if you're not quite I might just spill your little secret." Brooke raised her eyebrows as she heard Haley talking.

"Well I'll let you get back to your little sleep over. Have fun Ms. James." Nathan smirked to himself and hung up the phone. _"Oh boy, this will be fun to hear about tomorrow." _He thought to himself still smirking


	2. Saw, Mac and Cheese, and a talk

The macaroni and cheese was cooking on the stove as Haley took a seat down next to Brooke. Haley looked at Brooke and saw what a better mode she was in and thought it best time to ask what was going on.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Haley asked gently knowing what was wrong

"Well just because you're making me dinner and letting me crash here then yeah I will," Brooke said to Haley flashing a smile, "So earlier I was trying to find Lucas but I couldn't. Karen said she didn't know where he went. I figured I just hang out with Peyton. I got to her house and all I could hear was her music playing." Brooke stopped for a minute to wipe her eyes then continued, "I knocked on her door but no one answered so I opened it and Lucas was there. He was lying on top of her kissing her. I didn't know what to do so I ended up gasping and they broke up. I didn't want to hear excuses so I ran. And next thing I know, I'm in a cute tutor's house and she's making me dinner." Haley stared into Brooke's eyes letting her words sink in. _"she called me cute! I don't believe it, Brooke called me cute. No stop thinking about that James, comfort the girl."_

"Lucas was a complete asshole." Haley finally managed to say. Brooke smiled at her.

"You don't have to say that about your best friend to make me feel better." She replied placing her hand on tops of Haley's

"I-I really think that," Haley said recovering from Brooke's action, "Anyway how about you and I watch a movie? Get your mind off the jerk, what you say?"

"Yeah that sounds fun and speaking of jerks why was Nathan calling you?"

"Oh he wanted to know if I wanted to watch a movie with him." Haley said walking over to where her DVD's were.

"And you said no? It sounds like he wants to get back together. Do you still love him?" Brooke asked from the kitchen where she was placing the macaroni and cheese into a bowl for them to share. She hoped that the jealously in her voice wasn't evident.

"Yeah I still love him," Haley replied turning to see Brooke walk in with their food and an obvious look of disappointment on her face, "Just not like that anymore. We both realized that we liked someone else."

"Really do I know them?" Brooke asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah you I think you do." Haley said trying her best to maintain her composure, "So Bring It On, Sugar and Spice, or Crossroads?"

Brooke got up and walked over to where the other girl was standing. She reached behind her and pulled out a different movie. Haley felt her heart beating faster as Brooke pulled out the movie for them to watch.

"No Brooke come on you can't be serious?" Haley said staring at the cover of Saw. She didn't even know why she had it. It scared and was unable to sleep for many nights following watching that movie.

"Don't tell me gorgeous Haley James; tutorgirl extraordinaire is scared of a dumb old movie." Brooke replied knowingly flirty with the girl

"Uh yeah it's a scary movie and did you just call me gorgeous?"

"Ok it's not that scary and Haley are you kidding me, you are freaking gorgeous. This kid you like would be amazingly lucky to have you."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Hey I don't lie so get that movie in then bring your cute little butt over here now."

Haley wiggled her butt as she popped in the movie making Brooke laugh. She then walked over and sat down next to Brooke picking up her fork and taking a bite of the mac and cheese. Haley smiled to herself as she tasted her favorite food. Brooke burst out laughing at the look on Haley's face as she ate.

"What is so funny?" Haley asked setting her fork in the bowl

"Nothing at all." Brooke said digging into the mac and cheese as well, "Holy hell Hales, this is freaking great." Brooke took another bite and Haley ended up laughing. Brooke grinned at her with mouth full of food. Haley laughed at her and hit play on the remote starting the movie.

10 minutes into the movie, Haley already had buried into a pillow. Brooke looked at the guy and couldn't believe how cute she looked. _"Brooke look at that girl, she is terriffed. Make her feel better you doofus. Hold on, I like Haley don't I. Wow I did not see that one coming. Hey dork snap out of it, fix Haley." _Brooke tore herself away from her thoughts and turned to Haley.

"Aw come here baby." She said holding her arms open for Haley.

"_Hey James get it together! Go! The girl is letting you be in her arms."_ Haley thought to herself. She got up and moved to Brooke and lay in front of the girl with her back pressed against the girl's chest. Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist. Haley lay her head back and rested it on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke hesitated for a moment before kissing the Haley's head. Both girls smiled to themselves until another blood massacre appeared on screen and Haley buried her head into Brooke's shoulder. Both girls remained in that position till the end of the movie.


	3. A Long Talk With You

The movie ended and Haley sighed in relief. Brooke giggled at the beauty in front of her.

"This movie really does scare you doesn't it?" Brooke asked obviously knowing the answer

"Hell yes it does!" Haley exclaimed her eyes going wide. She continued to lay in the comfort of Brooke's arms. Brooke had shown no sign of wanting to let go either. They lay in perfect silence enjoying just being with each other when their tranquility was interrupted with Brooke's phone ringing. Brooke glanced over Haley's head to see Lucas' number flashed. Brooke ignored the ringing and continued to lay with Haley.

"You're not going to answer it?" Haley asked as she placed her hands on top of Brooke's.

"And let go of my tutorgirl? No way." She replied kissing the side of Haley's head again. The phone rang again and once again it was Lucas' number. Haley groaned at herself when she got up for her spot and answered Brooke's phone. Brooke stayed in her spot as Haley answered her phone.

"Hello?" Haley said in a clearly pissed off tone.

"Haley? Why do you have Brooke's phone?" Lucas asked surprised his best friend was picking up Brooke's phone.

"Because she spending the night at my house. What do you want?"

"To talk to my girlfriend Haley."

"I doubt she's your girlfriend after what you did to her."

"Haley it wasn't what it looked like." Lucas tried to defend himself to his best friend but had a feeling it would be hopeless.

"Oh you just fell on top of Peyton and you lips just happened to fall on hers. Save the bullshit Luke. I always thought you were better then that." Brooke smiled to herself as she listened to Haley defend her. Brooke was feeling something that she hadn't felt in a while. It was love, not the oh I love you because you love me type of love but the I am so in love with you I stand outside your window with a radio and scream Wind Beneath My Wings at the top of my lungs type of love.

"Look Haley can I please just talk to her?" Lucas begged Haley. Haley looked at Brooke and held out the phone. Brooke sighed and took the phone from Haley. Haley nodded upstairs and mouthed that'd where she'd be. Brooke nodded and put the phone to her ear.

"Lucas, I don't want to hear your excuses or your reasons or anything. I'm only talking to you to let you know I'm done with you and I'm done with Peyton. I honestly believed that you two cared about me but obviously not. I thought you were different Lucas Scott but all boys are the same. Good-bye." Brooke hung up the phone to a stunned Lucas. Brooke made her way upstairs and found Haley's room open. Haley was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Brooke. Brooke walked into the room and smiled at the brunette. Haley motioned for her to come and join her.

"That was rather quick. How'd it go?" Haley asked lying back on her bed. Brooke sighed and laced her fingers with Haley's then lay back with her.

"I told him I was done with him forever. Same with Peyton." She replied running her thumb over Haley's.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know I hung up. I just wanted to be back with you." Brooke turned her head and faced Haley locking their eyes together.

"Really, why?" Haley questioned

"Because you are the prettiest, smartest, and sweetest girl I know."

"Brooke, that's really sweet."

"And really true. So tell me more about this guy you like? I want to know if he's good enough for my Hales."

"Well I really don't want to freak you out Brooke because you mean a lot to me but well the person I like isn't a guy." Haley was silent for a moment and searched Brooke's face for a clue about how she was reacting to the news.

"Ok then tell me about her." Brooke didn't look like she was creped out by what Haley had said. Haley looked back towards her ceiling and continued

"I've liked her for about a year now but she has no clue. I don't even think she likes girls. Heck I don't even like girls, just her. Anyway, she's popular and really pretty. She just got out of a relationship so I doubt she want to start a new one. She's just amazing."

"Hales she sounds amazing." Brooke said softly feeling a surge of jealousy toward the girl having no clue Haley was in fact talking about her.

"She is."

"You said I know her, who is it?"

Haley turned her focus back to Brooke and stared into her beautiful eyes once again.

"You." Haley kept her focus on Brooke who made no sign of what she was feeling at that moment. Haley felt her heart beating faster and faster as Brooke remained quiet.

"Brooke please say something, anything?" Haley said softly as she fought back tears. Brooke let go of Haley's hand and brushed a strand of stray hair out of the smaller girl's face. Brooke ran her hand over Haley's cheek and stared into her eyes for a moment. Brooke leaned in and captured Haley's lips with her own. It was a slow kiss at first until their passion for each other overcame them as Brooke's tongue desperately sought permission to explore Haley's mouth. Haley opened her mouth and let her tongue battle with Brooke's until the other's girl won. Oxygen was becoming an issue so the two girls pulled away from each other. Brooke pressed her forehead to Haley's to keep them close. Haley eventually opened her eyes and looked at Brooke who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Your right. I'm wasn't looking to start a new relationship so soon but I'd make an exception for a pretty girl named Haley James anyday." Brooke kissed Haley's already swollen lips once more.


	4. The Next Morning

Haley awoke the next morning to find that Brooke was not in the bed as well. It didn't surprise Haley because she figured when she had told Brooke she was still a virgin the girl would have jumped ship. Although after last night, she almost wasn't. She groaned to herself as she got out of bed and opened her door to the hallway. Haley smiled widely when she heard Spice Girls coming from downstairs. She realized that Brooke had stayed and ran downstairs like an eight-year-old on Christmas. Haley jerked to a stop as she reached the last stair and grinned at Brooke dancing in the kitchen. She was covered in pancake batter and singing into a spatula. Brooke did a turn and spotted Haley staring at her.

"Why ya just standing there?" Brooke asked flashing her dimples

"I'm not sure." Haley slowly began to walk over to Brooke. Brooke grinned as she stood in front of the stove as Haley reached her. Brooke place her right hand on Haley's hip.

"Good morning beautiful." Brooke said in a husky voice, her mouth inches from Haley's.

"You too," Haley replied, her eyes focused on Brooke lips. Brooke smiled at her and then captured Haley's lips with her own. Haley felt her knees going weak and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck, "What about breakfast?" Haley questioned pulling away from their kiss.

"Breakfast can wait." Brooke said using her free hand to flick the stove off before pulling Haley back into a kiss. Haley moaned at the touch of Brook's lips and ran her hand through the taller girl's hair. Brooke ran her tongue against Haley's lower lip desperately seeking permission while pulling the tutor closer to her body. Haley opened her mouth and Brooke snaked her tongue. Brooke wrapped her arms tighter around Haley as the other girl began walking backwards.

"We're not going to school today are we?" Haley asked as her back hit the refrigerator.

"Not a chance in hell." Brooke replied pinning Haley's hands above her head and resumed her assault of kisses. Haley let out an involuntary moan as Brooke moved her assault to the tutor's neck. Brooke softly bit down on Haley's collarbone making the girl lose balance and grab onto Brooke's waist pulling her closer.

A loud annoying buzzing sound broke the girls apart. Haley realized it was her phone ringing.

"Don't get it." Brooke whispered with her eyes closed. Haley stared at Brooke for a minute and smiled.

"Ok." Haley pressed her lips against Brooke's once more. Brooke smiled against Haley's lips when a loud knocking began.

"I don't care who it is I'm going to kill them." Haley said glaring at the door which suddenly opened. The girls jumped apart and tried to tidy up when Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Oh is that pancakes?" Nathan said walking over to the stove and biting into one of the pancakes. "Ew, they're cold. So I take it things went well for you two last night?

Brooke looked at Haley and silently asked for help while she did the same to her. Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"I'm not a moron besides I saw you two kissing through the window."

"Uh Nathan, um we can explain, I think. It was an accident and um it means nothing so don't tell anyone ok?" Haley said avoiding looking at Brooke. Nathan looked at Brooke and saw the shock on her face.

"Was it really a mistake Hales? After what you told me last night?" Brooke asked clearly hurt. Nathan took that as his cue and turned and left leaving the two alone.

"Way to go Scott, screw your best friend over on accident." Nathan said to himself and he walked away from Haley's house.


End file.
